


TORNÁDÓ SZERELEM - SZERELMI TORNÁDÓ

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean szobája a bunkerban, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, TV-zés helyett szex, angyal!Cas, közép-hard szexleírás, leamortizált szoba, vadász!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sosem gondolta volna, hogy ez lesz, hogy ilyen lesz, ha egyszer rászánja magát - engedve titkolt vágyainak - és szexelni fog a saját angyalával. Mert Castiel az övé volt, csakis az övé, és soha senki másé.</p><p>TV-zéssel akarták elütni az időt, de onnan is csak a szex folyt, ezért átültették inkább a gyakorlatba. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TORNÁDÓ SZERELEM - SZERELMI TORNÁDÓ

Dean sosem gondolta volna, hogy ez lesz, hogy ilyen lesz, ha egyszer rászánja magát - engedve titkolt vágyainak - és szexelni fog a saját angyalával. Mert Castiel az övé volt, csakis az övé, és soha senki másé.  
\---  
Ártatlan dolognak indult az egész. Samen volt most a bevásárlás sora... vagy az az "álnok" kisöccse az egészet eltervezte, most így utólag már semmiben nem volt biztos. Kettesben maradtak Cassel a bunker biztos rejtekén.  
Végig nyúltak egymás mellett a kényelmesen széles ágyon, a puha memória habmatrac besüppedt alattuk.  
Eredetileg úgy volt, hogy TV-zéssel ütik el az időt. De vagy ő bolondult meg, vagy a TV társaságok, mert minden összeesküdött ellene. Váltogatta a távirányítóval a csatornákat, de mást sem talált, csak minden honnan a szex ömlött a készülékből. S miközben váltogatta a csatornákat, magában megjegyzéseket fűzött hozzá.  
"A méhek beporozzák a virágok kelyheit..."  
Nem, nem, nem! Cas úgyis rá van cuppanva a méhecskés dolgokra... Katt.  
"Szex Rómában..." Mi van? Katt.  
"A delfinek szexuális élete..." Na neee. Katt.  
"A szerelem és szex..." Ma mindenki őrült? Katt.  
"A szürke ötven árnyalata..." Jézus! Nem! Katt.  
Katt. Katt. Katt. Katt. Katt.  
\- Dean! Ha ilyen gyorsan váltogatod a csatornákat, nem lehet élvezni a műsort...  
\- Még ez is... - dünnyögte maga elé - élvezni...  
Majd hangosabban hozzáfűzte:  
\- Mégse TV-zünk, csak vacak filmeket adnak.  
\- Akkor mit szeretnél, Dean? - kérdezte az angyal, és ártatlan babakék szemeit a vadászra függesztette, ő pedig szabályosan belefeledkezett. Csak nézték egymást szótlanul, míg Dean - mintha egy rejtélyes mágnes lenne Casben - el nem kezdett feléje hajolni...  
Dean... - suttogta az angyal, s a vadász szája egyre közelebb ért az övéhez. Amikor pedig találkoztak, az mámorító volt. Először lassúan, ismerkedően ért Dean Cas szájához, aztán a csókjuk elmélyült, és vitathatatlanul hevesebbé, követelőzőbbé vált. Karjaikat a másik köré fonták, vadul beletúrtak a hajukba, olykor még bele is téptek...  
Kapkodva vetkőztették egymást, nem törődve azzal, hogy néha reccsen és szakad az anyag. Türelmetlenül várták már, hogy láztól égő bőrük összeérjen. Mindenhol simitani, érezni és érinteni akarták a másikat. Dean próbált felülni, hogy az éppen szemébe sütő lámpafényt leoltsa, de Cas egy fél percre sem hagyott fel a testének csókolásával.  
Már majdnem sikerült elérnie a zavaró fényforrást, mikor az angyala őt követve kezdett magával sodorni minden útjukba kerülő berendezési tárgyat. Cas neki szorította Deant a kis éjjeli szekrénynek, és olyan vehemensen falták egymást, hogy a kis szekrény eldőlt: a rajta lévő könyv és olvasólámpa szanaszét repült. Az angyal körbetolta a szobában Deant, mire székek borultak fel, de ők ügyet sem vetettek rájuk.  
Aztán Cas bevadult, a szenvedély kezdte kissé elborítani az agyát. Meglódította Deant a falnak, hogy az a becsapódott test vonalai nyomán betört, és besüppedt. Dean felkiáltott a fájdalomtól, de az angyala ott termett, pillanatok alatt meggyógyította, sőt: természet feletti erejével a falhoz tapasztotta, s mohón csókolta ahol csak érte.  
A vadász tehetetlen függött a falon, s szinte eszét vesztve tűrnie kellett, amit most Cas művel vele: a torkára nagyon mélyre engedve kényeztette a farkát. Elfúló hangon, szaggatottan nyögött. Meg kellett kapaszkodnia a nem messze lévő polcban, de annyira remegett már az egész teste, hogy a polc a rezonációtól, és a nem várt súlytól félig leszakadt. Cas végre leengedte a falról Deant, és az ágyra lökte. Az ekkor kezébe akadó nyakkendőjével összekötötte a vadász kezeit, rásimította őket az ágy támlájára, ő pedig megkapaszkodott benne.  
Cas a háta mögé került, megmarkolta a csípőjét, és egyetlen lökéssel elmerült Deanben. Ő rekedten felkiáltott, ám az angyal bűvereje ismét hatott. Nem csak a fájdalmat űzte el, hanem síkosító nélkül siklott benne, vad tempót diktálva, mely újra berezonálta a testét. A szoba artikulátlan nyögésektől, kiáltásoktól, és mély sóhajoktól volt hangos, feromonoktól terhes. Kezdtek mindketten közeledni a csúcsponthoz, majd egy erőteljes kiáltással együtt élték át a gyönyört, eközben az ágy támlája leszakadt, és két lába kitörött.  
Egyszerre kezdtek fáradtan nevetni.  
\- Ez tényleg pusztító volt... - nézett végig Dean a szobán. - Katasztrófa sújtotta övezet. Mintha egy tornádó söpört volna itt végig.  
\- Hát ezt hozod ki belőlem... mert olyan elsöprően szeretlek. - nézett rá álmos, le-lecsukódó, de mégis varázslatosan szép kék szemeivel az angyal.  
Dean lágyan megcsókolta.  
\- Csak hogy tudd: én is szeretlek... de valahogy még magam előtt is titkoltam... persze gondolom erre már magad is rájöttél.  
Az angyal elmosolyodott s boldogan nézett bele a fölé hajló gyönyörű zöld szempárba. Dean visszamosolygott rá, és a lassan elalvó angyala fülébe suttogta:  
\- Szükségem van Rád, Cas. Mindig és örökké.  
Megcsókolta mindkét lehunyt szemhéját, amire még egy halvány mosoly volt a válasz. Egy darabig hozzábújva szuszogott, de aztán feladta. Bár nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát, csak lecsúszott a takarókon át az immár földszintes ágyról a padlóra. Fogalma sem volt róla hogyan, de kéztávolságon belül itt talált egy üveg sört. Felpattintotta a kupakot rajta, hosszasan ivott, majd visszazárta, s csak ült ott kimerülten, de nagyon boldogan, mert végre megkapta a legnagyobb ajándékot a Sorstól, mit remélni sem mert: a teljes, odaadó, csodálattal teli, és végtelen szerelmet egy angyal személyében.  
\---  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Megan: 02.03. 2016. Wednesday 06:47 am
> 
> Köszönet Barbarának, aki állandóan inspirál képekkel, ötletekkel. <3 :)  
> 


End file.
